


Stargirl Was Thoughtful

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl turned to S.T.R.I.P.E. and smiled.





	Stargirl Was Thoughtful

I never created DC AU characters.

Stargirl turned to S.T.R.I.P.E. and smiled. ''I'll lift the villain and carry him to prison this time,'' she said before the enemy was picked up by energy from her Cosmic Staff.

THE END


End file.
